The Smirk Is Back
by Merlee Wishine
Summary: After Shugo Chara 24! Possible spoiler! when Amu flops down on her bed after purifying x-eggs with Rikka, she feels an unusual lump, that turns out to be Ikuto! What is he doing? Why isn't he looking for his dad still? One-shot. Rated T just in case xD


Merlee: My first, and last, one-shot!

Ikuto: o_ O Your last?

Merlee: -nods- I hate writing one-shots =_= I didn't even want to write _this_ one, but Dalila put me up to it =____=

Ikuto: She... did?

Merlee: -nods-

Ikuto: How...?

Merlee: Well, I was in the shower, and-

Ikuto: She pretty much raped you in the shower? o_ O Being all "Write a one-shot or I'll rape you!"

Merlee: Yes, Ikuto, we totally had lesbian rape in the shower =_= -major sarcasm- I bet you would have liked that, though....

Ikuto: ... maaaaaaaaaybe... Just don't tell Amu e.e

Merlee: Oh, I will tell her. Anyway, back to the story... She sent me a text being all like "OMG Shugo Chara Party ep. 24! IKUTO IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!" And I thought she was lying, so I got on when I was out of the shower and watched it and I'm all like "Oh my god she wasn't lying!" so I sent her a text back saying, "Oh My God! We should celebrate the destruction of Tadamu as we know it! :D!" and then she sent me one back being all like, "Yeah! You should write a one-shot!" and I'm all "._. ..... you know I hate writing one-shots." and then she begged me into it =_=

Ikuto: I... see.

Merlee: Anyway! This one-shot contains a spoiler or two! If you hate spoilers or haven't seen Shugo Chara Party ep. 24 yet, DO NOT READ! Disclaimer time!

Miki: Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters. She's merely an obsessed fan.

Merlee: You say that every time, you meanie T~T

* * *

Amu's POV

"Well, Rikka's thoughts went out to them," I said to my charas. I flopped down on my bed, feeling like something was under my sheets. _A… person? _I thought and slowly lifted up the covers. I jumped back and almost screamed.

"Yo," Ikuto said, a smirk on his face. As usual.

"_What are __**you **__doing here?!_" I screamed.

He chuckled and sat up. "I'm here to see you, of course."

"_Do __**what?!**_"

"I said, I'm-"

"I know what you said! But weren't you supposed to…" I pointed out the window to try and get the point across, "…aren't you supposed to be looking for your dad?"

"I was, but I gave up on that. I decided that there was something much more important that I should be doing. Something I wouldn't be able to live without."

"Well, if that's the case, then go do it instead of-" I didn't get to finish my statement. Ikuto had put something warm on my lips.

_His _lips.

He _kissed_ me!

_Wh-what? _I thought, _Wh-why is he…?_

Without thinking about it, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. _Oh… Ikuto…_ I thought, my heart throbbing out of control, _I… think I understand… I think… I think maybe I lo-_

Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. I pulled away quickly and turned around, feeling myself blush wildly and my heart about to beat out of my chest. I covered my bright red cheeks with one hand and my fluttering heart with the other. _What's going on?! What is this feeling?!_

"Amu," Ikuto whispered from behind me, "I wanted to tell you that I love you. A lot. I already know that you don't love me back, but I wanted you to know I love you anyway."

My mind reeled as I thought back on all of the moments I'd shared with Ikuto. Why had I never noticed it all before? Of course he loved me. It was all so obvious now. And what was even more obvious to me now was why I always blushed when he was around, and why I wanted to help him whenever he was in trouble.

I'd been in love with Ikuto all along.

"I know you barely even like me, Amu, so I'm going to go now," he said and walked to my balcony door, but I grabbed his hand and prevented him from leaving.

"Of course I don't like you," I told him and looked dead into his midnight blue eyes, "I _love_ you."

"What was that, Amu? I didn't hear you."

"I-I said 'I love you'," I told him a little louder.

"What?" He leaned in close to me with a smirk on his face.

"_I love you, Ikuto! I absolutely love you!_" I screamed at him.

He put his forehead on mine and whispered, "I'm glad to hear it." And he kissed me again quickly.

I was glad to be in his arms.

* * *

Merlee: Yeah, I'm never writing another one-shot ever again =_=

Ikuto: It wasn't _that_ bad.

Merlee: You just say that because you ended up with Amu in the end =_=

Ikuto: ......... damn it. You're actually pretty smart -_-

Merlee: Pssh no I'm not xD I just have ESP xD

Ikuto: ...let's just go with that -_-

Merlee: Hey! That's _my_ catch-phrase, you wannabe pervert-cat!

Ikuto: So? I stole it from you. It's mine now.

Merlee: =_=... I honestly don't see why you're my second favorite character.... you're so annoying.

Ikuto: Why, thank you.

Merlee: R&R people! :D


End file.
